Oh, What a Beautiful Mornin!
by Camaro-Enthusiast
Summary: While inside the Book of Everafter, Sabrina, Puck, and Daphne get sucked into a story that isn't your average fairytale. Contest! Details inside. R&R! Enjoy!


**AN: This is during Book 8, just after the ending of the Wizard of Oz. This story is based on a movie. _Italics_ are lyrics of the songs. Please R&R. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sisters Grimm, or the movie this is based on, nor do I own any of the songs.**

"And you were there, and you were there, and you were there!" I exclaim, being sure to keep to the story of the Wizard of Oz.

Puck rolls his eyes and says, "Woof."

I pat his head and then everything turned black.

I opened my eyes, but everything around me was dark. I recognized this as the place in the Book between stories or scenes. In Wizard of Oz, wherever there was a gap in the story, everything just turned black, as if someone turned out the spotlight on a stage between Acts.

A light, strangely similar to a spotlight, lit up and let me see my surroundings. It looked like a farm. I went inside the tiny house, trying to figure out what story we were in.

Music fades into the story, and someone sings about… corn???

"_There's a bright golden haze on the meadow,  
There's a bright golden haze on the meadow,  
The corn is as high as an elephant's eye,  
An' it looks like its climbin' clear up to the sky"._

"_Oh_ _what a beautiful mornin', oh what a beautiful day,"_ a deep voice sings. "_I have a wonderful feeling that everything is goin' my way."_

I stood by the window, trying to figure out who it was. When I did, I noticed an old lady.

The voice came again_, "All the cattle are standing like statues; all the cattle are standing like statues."_

I stare out the window, trying to figure out who was singing.

I couldn't believe who it was… Puck. You see, in the beginning of the stories, we have no control of our characters. WE have to say their lines,or else the story will stop. That happened about half-way through the Wizard of Oz. Puck and I were arguing too much, and well, Toto isn't supposed to talk.

_They don't turn their heads as they see me ride by.  
But a little brown mav'rick is winking her eye_.

_Oh what a beautiful morning,  
Oh what a beautiful day,  
I've got a wonderful feeling,  
Everything's going my way._

"Aunt Eller," he bends down next to the woman.

"Aah! Scared me to death," she yells. "What you doin' 'round here?"

"Well, I come a'singin' to you," he grins.

_All the sounds of the earth are like music,  
All the sounds of the earth are like music,  
The breeze is so busy it don't miss a tree,  
And an ol' Weepin' Willer is laughin' at me._

_Oh what a beautiful morning,  
Oh what a beautiful day,  
I've got a wonderful feeling,  
Everything's going my way.  
Oh what a beautiful day!_

"Where's that niece of yours? I come to take her to the box-social tonight," Puck tells 'Aunt Eller.'

"Oh, what a beautiful mornin', oh… I thought you was sumbody," I say, opening the door.

"I bet you were just waitin' right inside that door, thinkin' up a good enough insult," Puck says.

"I wouldn't go with you, Curly!" I declare, pushing past him to take clothes off of the clothesline. "You better ask the Cummin's girl you took such a shine to across the river."

"If I was to ask you, there'd be a way to take you, Miss Laurey Smarty," Puck smirks.

"They would?" I ask, doubting him.

Puck then bursts out into song again.

"_When I take you out tonight with me  
Honey, here's the way it's gonna be.  
You will set behind a team of snow-white horses  
In the slickest gig you'll ever see._

_  
Chicks and ducks and geese better scurry  
When I take you out in the surrey  
When I take you out in the surrey with the fringe on top  
Watch that fringe an' see how it flutters  
When I drive them high-steppin' strutters  
Nosy pokes will peak through their shutters and their eyes will pop!_

_  
The wheels are yellow, the upholstery's brown  
The dashboard's genuine leather.  
With eisenglass curtains you can roll right down  
In case there's a change in the weather._

_  
Two bright side-lights winkin' and blinkin'  
Ain't no finer rig I'm a thinkin'  
You can keep yer rig if yer thinkin' that I'd care to swap  
Fer that shiny little surrey with the fringe on the top."_

"Would you say the fringe is made of silk?"Aunt Eller sings.

"_Wouldn't have no other kind but silk!" _Puck exclaims.

"Has it really got a team of snow white horses?" I ask, hitting the high notes quite well if I do say so myself.

"_One's like snow,"_ he shrugs, "_the other's more like milk!"_

"_All the world'll fly in a flurry  
When I take you out in the surrey  
When I take you out in the surrey with the fringe on top.  
When we hit that road, hell-for-leather  
Cats and dogs will dance in the heather  
Birds and frogs'll sing all together and the toads will hop!_

_  
The wind'll whistle as we rattle along;  
The cows'll moo in the clover  
The river will ripple out a whispered song,  
And whisper it over and over ,"_ he starts to whisper. _  
"Don't you wish you'd go on forever  
Don't you wish you'd go on forever  
Don't you wish you'd go on forever."_

He then starts to sing normally, "_And you'd never stop?  
In that shiny little surrey  
With the fringe on the top._

"Ya'd sure feel like a queen sitting up in that carriage," Aunt Eller says to me.

"Only she talked so mean to me a while back, I have a good feelin' not to take 'er," Puck turns to the older lady.

"I ain't said I was goin'!" I declare sticking my tongue out at him.

"I ain't asked ya!" he calls as I walk away.

"Where'd ya get such a rig at?" I ask, truly curious. When he didn't answer, I laughed. "I bet he went an' hired one in Claremore, thinkin' I'd go with him. Spent all his money on the rig, and now he ain't got nobody to rid in it," I tease, getting up in his face.

"I do too!" he asserts. "I did not hire it," he tries to get us to believe him. "I made the whole thing up, outta my head."

"What?" I ask, my jaw dropping. "Made it up?"

"Yup. Dashboard and all," he smiles, oozing confidence once again.

"You get outta here! You been tellin' me lies!" I chase after him.

"Makin' up a few little purty's never hurt nobody," he dodges me. He leans towards me, "Don't you wish there was such a rig though? Then you could go to that party and do a little hoe-down till morning. And then, when you was all worn out, I'd lift you up onto that surrey 'n' jump up alongside of you, and we just drive the horses home." He smiles and starts singing.

_I can see the stars gittin' blurry  
When we ride back home in the surrey  
Ridin' slowly home in the surrey  
With the fringe on top._

_  
I can feel the day gettin' older  
Feel a sleepy head near my shoulder  
Noddin', droopin', close to my shoulder  
Till it falls kerplop._

_  
The sun is swimmin' on the rim of a hill  
The moon is takin' a header.  
And jist as I'm thinkin' all the earth is still  
A lark'll wake up in the meader.  
Hush, you bird. My baby's a sleepin'  
Maybe got a dream worth a keepin'  
Whoa, you team an' jist keep a creepin'  
At a slow clip, clop.  
Don't you hurry with the Surrey  
With The Fringe On the Top."_

"Too bad it ain't real," I say stepping away from him. "What you doin' gettin' me feeling like that?"

Puck just grins, and was about to say something when he was surrounded by men from town.

"Did'ya ask her?" they all look at Aunt Eller.

"No. Aunt Eller," he turns to the older lady, "they was wonderin' if they could take the buckboard into town fer the box social."

"Why, o'course," she nods.

"So, Laurey," Puck turns to me. "I'll come get ya before the box-social?"

"I ain't goin' with you!" I turn on my heel and return to the house.

"Just kiss her when she's like that, Curly. That's what she wants," Aunt Eller says. I lurk near the door, wanting to see what happens.

"Aunt Eller, do you wanna go to the box social with me?" he asks charmingly.

"Sure," she smiles at his attention.

I roll my eyes, and wait as the men return from the barn with the wagon.

"Will Parker's back!" one of them boomed.

"I was in a steer ropin' contest, and I won fifty dollars," a young man proclaims.

"Well, whatcha gonna do with the money, Will?" another man asks, slapping him on the back.

"Andrew Carnes said that if I was ever worth fifty dollars, I could marry Ado Annie!" he grins.

"What was Kansas city like?" someone asks.

Will Parker gives a huge smile and begins to sing.

_I got to Kansas City on a Frid'y  
By Saturday I learned a thing or two  
'Coz up to then I didn't have an idee  
Of whut the modren world was comin' to!  
I counted twenty gas buggies goin' by theirsel's  
Almost ev'ry time I tuk a walk.  
'Nen I put my ear to a Bell Telephone  
And a strange womern started in to talk!_

"What next?" his audience exclaims.

"_What next?"_ he looks at them.

_Everythin's up to date in Kansas City  
They've gone about as fur as they c'n go!  
They went and built a skyscraper seven stories high,  
About as high as a buildin' orta grow.  
Everythin's like a dream in Kansas City,  
It's better than a magic lantern show!  
Ya c'n turn the radiator on  
Whenever you want some heat.  
With ev'ry kind o' comfort  
Ev'ry house is all complete.  
You c'n walk to privies in the rain  
And never wet your feet!  
They've gone about as fur as they c'n go."_

"Yes sir! They've gone about as fur as they c'n go," the men echo.

"_Ev'rythin's up to date in Kansas City  
They've gone about as fur as they c'n go!  
They got a big theayter they call a burleeque.  
Fer fifty cents you c'n see a dandy show..."_

As Will continues his song, everyone sings and claps along. Then, he informs the crowd that everyone is dancing the two-step now. He demonstrates with Aunt Eller.

She contests that she "_Went about as fur as she c'n go!"_

The landscape turns dark around us, and I take a deep breath.

It was during these times that the story paused between scenes.

"Sabrina," Daphne whispers, appearing from thin air. "What story are we in?"

"I have no idea," I say to her. "The songs are familiar, but…"

"Doesn't anyone know the classics anymore?" Puck's voice emanates from the darkness.

* * *

**Review please! **

**CONTEST: **

**If anyone can guess what movie this is from, you will win a preview of the next chapter! Everyone will be mentioned but the very first person will have a character based off of them, like Laurey is Sabrina... **

**Lastly, if anyone was confused:**

**Sabrina--------Laurey **

**Puck-----------Curly**

**REVIEW, and you may WIN!**


End file.
